


Tis Fine

by chasseur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasseur/pseuds/chasseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes on Loki's face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis Fine

Loki complies, out of will or a greater scheme, Thor does not know, nor he wills to inquire. It brings him the utmost pleasure, to have Loki so pliant. 

"-Ah- Loki," he manages to choke back a moan before his hands travel down south and entangle in a fistful of raven black strands. This is the way his brother should always look like, Thor thinks as he watches his cock disappears and reappears within Loki's mouth. He doesn't care what his friends would think, he doesn't care what the AllFather would think, he doesn't care what a single soul in all the Nine Realms would think, as he thrusts himself in his brother's mouth. Loki looks beautiful, Thor thinks. The little moans and choking sounds only encourage him to push harder, tighten his hold on his brother, to twists to the handful of hair he has entangled in his grip. 

Loki does not mind. He doesn't mind being bested by Thor, he doesn't mind as Thor's hold tightens, he doesn't mind the way his brother fucks his mouth mercilessly. He reassures Thor why he's called the Silvertongue each time. He chuckles at the way his brother moans when he draws back with a pop, relishing the obscene sounds as he returns to his task, as his tongue wraps around the head of Thor's cock, slender fingers working the shaft while his skillful tongue works its way over the slit, over and over again, until Thor is a mess, moaning Loki's name over and over again. He doesn't mind the way Thor's hands tighten a bit too far to bruise, he doesn't mind as Thor bucks forward a bit too enthusiastic. As long as it's Thor, he doesn't mind. He slides down further, tongue sliding down the vein along Thor's cock, drawing lovely moans. 

"Loki," 

Loki keeps licking down a trail, the hand that's not holding Thor's hips in a bruising hold finding its way to his shaft. Thor growls as Loki pulls and rubs his balls, his mouth busy with pleasuring Thor's throbbing cock. He lets go of his grip on Thor's hips, and runs his thumb over the slit, his thumb wet with precome, as his tongue wraps around the base. 

Thor doesn't know what came over him in the moment. Perhaps it's Loki's tongue, or perhaps his shamefully skillful hands. 

"I want to--" he pants. 

Loki looks up through hooded lashes, 

"Mmm ?" 

"I want to, need to -" Thor doesn't know how to word it, but the desire overcomes him that second, as he pulls out of Loki's mouth, and the next second he's spurting strands of come across Loki's face, who just looks distorted if not annoyed. 

"I am sorry, brother," Thor's voice is but a mere whisper. 

Loki wipes a hand through his face, licking off the come on his fingers.

"It's fine," he replies before getting to his feet. 

Still feeling a pang of guilt, Thor draws Loki to his bed, hoping for further redemption. 

"I don't know what came over me," Thor manages. 

"As I've stated. 'Tis fine." Loki doesn't dare to let Thor know that he's enjoyed it. Not yet. 

However nor does he object when Thor pulls him closer into an embrace he could easily disparate, yet he allows the great oaf to sling an arm and and a leg over himself.


End file.
